


Keep holding on

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dramatic, M/M, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sta facendo di tutto per aiutare Bucky a riprendersi dopo le torture e gli abusi subiti come Soldato d'Inverno e i suoi amici cercano di sostenerlo, ma non è facile. Tuttavia, nonostante le difficoltà e le fatiche di gestire un Bucky imprevedibile e traumatizzato, Steve non cede perché... perché lui sarà sempre con Bucky fino alla fine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep holding on

**Keep holding on**

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we’ll make it through, we’ll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I’m here for you, I’m here for you_

_(“Keep holding on”- Avril Lavigne)_

Steve Rogers si sentiva stanco e affaticato, più di quanto lo fosse mai stato in guerra o durante le più impegnative missioni dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Non avrebbe mai pensato che convivere con questo nuovo Bucky, sofferente, traumatizzato e paranoico, sarebbe stato così sfibrante. Eppure non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

_Io sarò con te fino alla fine, Bucky, ci sarò comunque vada…_

Steve non era solo in questo difficile compito: gli amici Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff e Sam Wilson cercavano di sostenerlo e aiutarlo come meglio potevano. Talvolta, però, seppur armati delle migliori intenzioni, Stark e gli altri finivano solo per peggiorare le cose.

Poche sere prima, ad esempio, Stark si era presentato nell’appartamento che Steve e Bucky condividevano con un’aria soddisfatta e in mano un DVD e alcune paia di strani occhiali.

“Ragazzi, lo sapevate che in questo appartamento l’impianto televisivo permette la visione in 3D come se foste al cinema?” aveva annunciato con un grande sorriso. “Tra poco saranno qui anche Sam e Natasha e ci godremo una bella serata tra amici con un film catastrofico!”

L’intento di Stark era quello di distrarre Bucky e distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri ossessivi e dalle sue paranoie, ma le cose non si erano svolte come previsto.

“Non pensare neanche di potermi infilare quel maledetto aggeggio in testa!” gli aveva intimato Bucky, quando Tony si era avvicinato con gli occhiali per la visione tridimensionale.

“Ehi, ehi, amico, stai calmo, ok? Sono solo occhiali per la visione in 3D, non ho intenzione di friggerti il cervello o chissà cosa…”

Bucky era balzato in piedi di scatto e aveva afferrato l’uomo per il collo con la mano di vibranio, minacciando di strangolarlo.

“Io non sono tuo amico, non ti conosco neanche e non mi piace scherzare su queste cose!”

“Bucky!” era intervenuto Steve, cercando di bloccare l’amico senza innervosirlo ancora di più.

Gli aveva passato un braccio attorno alla vita per stringerlo a sé come in un abbraccio, mentre con l’altra mano tentava di staccare il giovane Soldato d’Inverno da Stark.

“Tony non vuole farti niente di male, nessuno di noi vuole fartene” gli aveva detto con dolcezza e pazienza. “E’ solo un modo diverso per guardare un film, non ti preoccupare, è una novità anche per me, ma sarà divertente, Bucky, te lo assicuro.”

Le parole affettuose e tranquille di Steve erano lentamente riuscite a superare la barriera di panico e a calmare Bucky. Il ragazzo aveva allentato la presa sul collo di Stark e si era lasciato attirare in un tenero abbraccio da Steve.

“Hai un bel coraggio e una gran pazienza, capitano” aveva borbottato Tony, massaggiandosi la gola dove erano rimasti dei segni ben visibili. “Se dormissi in quest’appartamento, avrei paura di ritrovarmi strangolato nel sonno!”

“Bucky non lo farebbe mai” aveva dichiarato, convinto, Steve, stringendo a sé il giovane ancora confuso ma finalmente tranquillizzato.

_Sarei felice di poterlo tenere nel letto con me e di dimostrargli quanto lo amo e quanto affetto e calore posso dargli…Forse questo lo guarirebbe dai suoi incubi._

La visione del film in 3D, poi, non era stata tutto quel successo: il film in questione era “Into the storm”, una storia su un tornado anomalo che si scatenava in una cittadina, e per Bucky era stato molto complesso abituarsi a una visione tridimensionale con oggetti che sembravano piombargli addosso. Nei primi venti minuti di visione era più volte balzato in piedi, scaraventando a terra gli occhiali e allontanandosi precipitosamente dalla stanza. Ogni volta, con infinita pazienza e tenerezza, Steve lo aveva seguito e lo aveva convinto a ritornare nel soggiorno per riprendere a guardare il film con gli altri.

Alla fine della serata, Natasha, Sam e Stark avevano commentato tra loro e con Steve l’esperimento non riuscito della visione di un film in 3D.

“Tony, spero che non avrai mai più idee brillanti di questo tipo, ok?” aveva brontolato Sam.

“Perché? Anzi, pensavo di rifarlo presto, così, magari, prima o poi ci si abitua!” era stata la risposta di Stark, solo in parte ironica.

“Steve, alla fine ti faranno santo, hai una pazienza fuori dal comune con quel ragazzo” aveva detto Natasha.

“Bucky deve solo imparare a familiarizzare con tante cose nuove: anche per me è stato molto difficile, all’inizio, perciò posso capirlo. Poi, a causa dei traumi che ha subìto, certamente per lui è ancora peggio. Ma io sono contento di riaverlo accanto a me e di poterlo aiutare.”

 _Io lo amo talmente tanto che niente di ciò che faccio per lui sarà mai troppo_ , aveva aggiunto Steve dentro di sé, rivolgendo uno sguardo pieno di affetto a Bucky che era rimasto seduto sul divano dove avevano guardato il film, rigirando pensoso tra le mani gli occhiali per la visione in 3D e che, chiaramente, non aveva ascoltato nemmeno un secondo della conversazione.

 

Erano passati alcuni giorni da quella serata poco riuscita e, quella mattina, Steve era più stanco del solito. Durante la notte si era dovuto alzare più volte e recarsi in camera di Bucky per cercare di calmarlo dopo essere stato svegliato dalle sue grida angosciose per via degli incubi che continuava ad avere. Una volta, mentre tentava di tranquillizzarlo, Bucky lo aveva colpito in faccia con il braccio di vibranio; un’altra l’aveva trovato che pattugliava il soggiorno, andando avanti e indietro come un leone in gabbia e convinto che qualcuno lo stesse spiando dalle finestre.

Steve aveva trascorso una notte quasi insonne e ora sedeva al tavolo della colazione, con gli occhi fissi sulla sua tazza di caffè e pensando che non sarebbe mai riuscito a riportare Bucky a una condizione più o meno normale. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi, ovviamente, ma la situazione non migliorava e questo lo faceva sentire sempre più frustrato e demoralizzato.

Bucky entrò in cucina, ma si fermò accanto alla porta a guardare Steve che sedeva con aria affranta al tavolo; anche il Soldato d’Inverno, tuttavia, mostrava i segni della notte insonne e agitata, con ombre scure sotto gli occhi e il volto pallido e tirato.

“La cosa non può più andare avanti così” dichiarò in tono secco.

A quelle parole, Steve si riscosse e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell’amico.

“Che cosa vuoi dire, Bucky?”

“Non so per quale motivo tu ti stia dando tanto da fare per me” continuò il giovane, “tuttavia è chiaro che non serve a nulla. Io non sto migliorando e tu sembri sull’orlo di un esaurimento nervoso. Sei un ragazzo gentile e buono e ti sono grato per gli sforzi che stai facendo, ma ormai dovresti aver capito che sono un caso disperato!”

Steve si alzò da tavola e gli andò incontro.

“Non dire così, Bucky, non devi neanche pensarlo” disse con calore. “Sei il mio migliore amico, mi sei sempre stato vicino e ora è il mio turno di fare qualcosa per te. Non sono _un ragazzo gentile e buono_ , come dici tu: sono Steve, sono tuo amico da sempre e per questo continuerò a starti accanto per quanto possa essere faticoso e sembrare inutile. Non mi arrenderò mai!”

 _Io ti amo, Bucky_ , avrebbe voluto dirgli, _non m’importa quanto devo tener duro e lottare, perché soffrirei infinitamente di più se ti perdessi!_

“Ma io non mi ricordo quasi di te” replicò Bucky con veemenza. “Non ricordo nulla del nostro passato insieme, so che eravamo amici perché ho visto i filmati allo Smithsonian e perché ho dei flashback confusi del mio… incidente… su quel treno, c’eri anche tu e cercavi di salvarmi… ma è tutto qui! Non so nemmeno chi sono, mi comporto come un pazzo e… proprio non capisco come fai a sopportarmi.”

“Ti sopporto perché ti voglio bene e perché sei la persona più importante che abbia al mondo” confessò Steve, prendendo dolcemente Bucky per le spalle e attirandolo a sé. “Io ricordo chi sono e non ho avuto esperienze terribili come le tue, però anch’io sono stato risvegliato due anni fa dopo settant’anni di ibernazione, non mi ritrovo in questo mondo e ho perduto tutte le persone che amavo. Ho solo te, Bucky, e a te non rinuncio!”

Bucky lo fissò, perplesso. Steve lo abbracciò e continuò a sfogare tutti i sentimenti che aveva tenuto chiusi dentro di sé per troppo tempo.

“Non ricordi chi sono io e neanche chi sei tu” riprese poi, “ma io so che dentro di te, da qualche parte, c’è ancora il Bucky che conoscevo e voglio ritrovarlo ad ogni costo. Abbiamo perduto il nostro mondo e la nostra vita, però possiamo crearcene una nuova, insieme, partendo da adesso.”

Bucky non era convinto, tuttavia si lasciò abbracciare e stringere da Steve, sentendo che tra le sue braccia le paure e le angosce sembravano diradarsi e che un tenero calore lo invadeva lentamente.

“Forse è impossibile” disse poi. “Magari il Bucky che conoscevi potrebbe essere scomparso per sempre.”

“Non smetterò di cercarlo comunque” ribatté deciso Steve, continuando ad abbracciare l’amico e trattenendosi a stento dal baciarlo. “Ad ogni modo, _tu_ sei Bucky e ti vorrò bene lo stesso, anche se non tornerai mai più quello di un tempo.”

Turbato e commosso suo malgrado, Bucky si sciolse dall’abbraccio e fissò Steve con i grandi occhi chiari spalancati. Era così dolce e gentile quello strano ragazzo che teneva tanto a lui…

“Forse, d’ora in poi, sarà meglio che resti a dormire con te” decise Steve, sorridendo. “Sarà più comodo anche per me trovarmi già lì quando ti sveglierai in preda agli incubi.”

“Sei sicuro?” fece Bucky, dubbioso.

“Ma certo” sorrise ancora Steve. “Insieme ce la faremo, vedrai, insieme fino alla fine, come sempre.”

Bucky annuì.

“Fino alla fine…” ripeté, con aria trasognata, chiedendosi come mai quelle parole risvegliassero in lui un’emozione sconosciuta.

Inspiegabilmente, anche per lui la prospettiva di dormire tra le braccia di Steve era piacevole e lo faceva sentire calmo e al sicuro.

 

 

FINE

      

     

 

 


End file.
